


Sadist

by Tater_Tati



Series: #Kinktober2020 [7]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tater_Tati/pseuds/Tater_Tati
Summary: Kinktober Day 7: Sensory DeprivationRyo is not a patient man, or a merciful one. When you don’t show up at your usual time, he can’t resist the urge to punish you.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Reader
Series: #Kinktober2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975348
Kudos: 80





	Sadist

Humans were trifling creatures. Constantly disappointing him. Ever since he was a child, Ryo had trouble connecting to them. He never saw people as anything more than pawns in some game he was advancing towards. Akira was the only exception, of course, but Ryo made him into something more than human—a devilman. Akira, whether he realized it or not, was crafted into something beyond the dredges of humanity. 

But then there was you. Akira’s friend, and his newest lab assistant. A part of Ryo had to admit that you weren’t… awful. A complete letdown. You were intelligent, on top of things— _useful_ to him _._ But frustratingly _beguiling._ A distraction. More often than not, he found his thoughts filled with you; it made it hard to concentrate on his work. 

Ryo had only one goal, and that was to expose the existence of demons, to finish Professor Fikira’s work. But you threw a wrench in those plans, with your damn empathy and kindness and—and _humanity._ Loathe as he was to admit it, he’d even started growing used to your presence in his life, craving it almost as much as he did Akira’s.

Which is why he was annoyed when you didn’t arrive at your usual time. The minutes ticked away, and with it, Ryo’s aggravation grew. He found himself continually checking the clock, growing more irate when you didn’t appear. What the hell was taking you so long? He hacked into your phone’s camera, because of course, he had downloaded a tracking app onto your phone when you started working here. A precautionary measure. Certainly useful for times such as this. And what he saw had icy fury chill his actions. 

You were talking to some dopey delivery boy that had stopped to ask you for directions, a few blocks from his apartment. But even so, humans were _so_ easy to read. Ryo could discern the signs of interest. The way he chattered on for too long, the slight flush to his cheeks. And then this _human_ had the nerve to ask you for your number in case he got lost again. Ryo’s hands were moving before he knew it. He watched the surprise play across your face when your phone screen suddenly blacked out, and wouldn’t turn back on. You apologized profusely to him, saying you were late for work and couldn’t spare much more time.

Heh. Good.

Maybe it was a reaction to Akira siding with that stupid human girl, still fresh in his memory. His refusal to let Ryo eliminate her angered him in ways he couldn’t understand. 

But what he did know was that you were _his_ assistant. The human he’d chosen to grow attached to. And he would make sure it was ingrained into your very being.

“Ryo,” your voice comes from his live feed, bringing him back to the present. Even through the static, he can detect the strained, desperate quality to it. He glances back at the video impassively. You’re blind-folded, arms bound behind your back. Leather straps criss-cross your naked form, press enticingly into the dips of your flesh, and even through the feed, he can hear the distinct sound of the vibrator he’d left inside you still buzzing away. “Ryo, _please_. I’ve cum several times already… I-It _hurts_.”

He pauses, before pressing down on the button that connects his mic to the audio in your room.

“I’m certain you can handle more,” is all he offers. Disinterested, disengaged. As if the mere sight of you bound up and helpless hasn’t awakened something sinister inside him, a burning desire to have you bound up all the time. At his mercy. Every day.

“Ryo, please—”

“Maybe you’ll remember this experience the next time you consider coming in late.”

“I—”

“Fifteen more minutes. Surely you can last that long,” he says indifferently.

“I-I—” Your voice cracks. Tears stream down your cheeks, your words coming out somewhere between a gasp and a sob. “B-But… I don’t think I—c-can—”

He shuts the live feed off, disconnects his mic, then scrutinizes the tent forming in his sweatpants. He isn’t as unaffected by your display as he acts like he is.

Staring at his unfinished correspondence, he sighs before standing up, swiping the bottle of lube from his drawer. He could hardly concentrate with this kind of temptation before him. Ryo hardly considers himself religious, but he toys with the idea of flagrantly defying God even further, just as he toys with the remote to your vibrator in his pocket.

After all, Ryo could be merciful sometimes.

Plus, you need to repay him for getting him so entirely off-track.

—

He slips into the room you’re in, silent as the night. His finger thumbs the power notch on the vibrator as he watches you closely. The vibrations racking your core cease, and you sigh in relief, slumping forward as much as the straps binding you to the chair will allow you to. 

“H-He must be in an especially bad mood,” you mumble. You squeeze your thighs together, whimpering when the move brushes against your sensitive nub. 

There’s something Ryo’s always been curious about, a question that spurs him to approach you silently. How do humans act when they’re on the edge of desperation? How would _you_ act on the edge of desperation?

As he hovers in front of you, he pushes down his sweatpants until its caught between his spread knees. His hard length bobs towards the lean muscle of his stomach. When he brushes it against your lips, you freeze, not even daring to take a breathe. It has him throbbing harder.

“Well?” His voice echoes in the quiet room. “What are you waiting for? _Suck_.”

“R-Ryo?”

He shoves his cock into your mouth, and you gag. Ryo hisses at the way your throat constricts around him. He begins pumping into your mouth in sharp, stiff thrusts, uncaring of the way you choke around him. But it’s not enough. Ryo reaches into the pocket of his sweatpants, flipping the switch on the vibrator again. You come to life, moaning around him. He pulls a grimace at the way it travels along the length of his cock.

His next thrusts forces you to take him all the way in, till the tip of his cock is nudging the back of your throat. He holds you there, one hand gripping the back of your head as he turns the vibration up all the way. As you splutter and cry out around his cock, it’s your tears spilling onto his length that get to him. He jerks his hips away. 

“ _Fuck,”_ he hisses, as his spend spills in ropes along your cheeks. Then he’s leaning forward, resting his hand on the chair you’re strapped, surveying the mess he’s made of you.

“Clean that up,” Ryo says once he can, shucking his pants back on. But then he realizes your hands are still bound, your mobility limited, and he scoffs. “Fine. I’ll just do it myself.”

He swipes his fingers through his cooling release on your face. And then he’s yanking out the vibrator from inside you, before replacing it with a plunge of his fingers. You jolt as if stunned. He fucks his release into you, your arousal making it easy for him to bury his fingers into you till the knuckle, and it’s borderline _painful_ considering how overstimulated your every nerve feels.

“R-Ryo!”

“You’re going to cum for me one more time, (Y/N),” he says, cool determination hardening his words. “I don’t care if you don’t think you can. I want to see it and feel it, this time.”

His thumb extends to rub against your twitching nub as he spears his fingers into you, and you’re shuddering. Your hips press down into his fingers before retreating, attempting to put some distance between you two, but his assault is merciless. As lights burst beneath your eyelids for who knows how many times that night, you cry out his name. Your walls constrict around Ryo’s fingers, and he finds himself soaking in every last detail of your rapture.

Then not only is your world fading to black, but your consciousness too. When you come to, you’re surprised to feel you can move your arms again. You blink. The straps are gone, The blindfold’s taken off, but your sight is soon stolen by Ryo’s lips pressing against your eye. You call out his name again, and he hums. 

“I’m not certain what you’ve done to me,” he starts, fixating his icy stare on you. “But… seeing you like that, overstimulated and on the verge of collapse—it makes me want more.”

Your heart stills to a mere stutter as his words sink on.

“Will you be obedient to me?” He slips his cock, once again hard, out of his pants and lifts your hips up slightly. You gasp as he drops you onto it, finally entering you, your hands clutching at his shoulders. “I really need to finish this correspondence, but I also…want to finish inside of you.”


End file.
